


Talent Show

by Fukawa63



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Blowjobs, F/F, Femdom, Humiliation, Mention of Watersports But None Occur, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukawa63/pseuds/Fukawa63
Summary: Haru holds a talent show where all of her subs demonstrate abilities they've gained since becoming her sub. Post-canon, post-university.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Everyone, Polythieves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Talent Show

Haru smiles, looking over all of her subs, all eagerly dressed to impressed (naked, minus Makoto, Sumire, and Yusuke). She dressed in her usual dom attire, fancy lingerie with a giant pink strap-on and a riding crop at the ready to deal with rowdy subs (typically Ryuji).

“Welcome, everyone! To our first-ever Haru’s Sub talent show! As you all know, I have asked you all to prepare a talent to show off to your fellow subs. I hope we’re all ready for tonight, as I’m excited and will be willing to discipline people as is needed. I’m sure Ryuji would be very happy if someone else volunteered for the position of bottom bitch of our group… Speaking of, Ryuji? Do you want to start our show?”

Ryuji blushed at being chosen first, but didn’t want the others to see that and tease him for it. He quickly crawled up to the front of the room.

“Hiya! My name is Ryuji… you all know that already… When I first started subbing for Master Ren, Mistress Ann, and, now, Mistress Haru, I, uh, had a really tight throat. I struggled to take anything down. But I’ve now been trained and can deepthroat a cock in one swift motion!” 

He turned to Haru, still on his knees. “Mistress, may I use your strap-on to demonstrate?”

Haru struck a dramatic thinking pose. “I don’t know, Ryuji. Maybe you should beg for it?”

“For real? I’m already about to suck your cock, but you want me to-”

Ryuji found himself getting cut off with Haru shoving her dick down his throat in one clean motion, just as he said. Ryuji let out a few choking sounds, but otherwise took it cleanly and obediently.

“You could make this so much easier for yourself, Ryuji. You just need to work on your attitude!”

Ryuji didn’t respond, but just made choking noises.

“Show him!” Ann cheered. “Show him who is his boss.”

“We’re all  _ his _ boss.” Futaba rebutted. “When’s the last time any of us even let him cum, anyway?”

“We’ve moved to a quarterly orgasm schedule.” Makoto explained. “It’s effective at keeping him obedient without becoming  _ too _ mouthy.”

Haru pulled out of his mouth cleanly, leaving Ryuji panting and silently hoping for more. 

He did not get more though, as having demonstrated his talent, Haru simply said “Thank you for your practice, Ryuji. Now just work on your attitude and maybe we'll move you to an orgasm every two months. Who’s next for demonstration?”

Ren raised his hand and, with no objections, walked to the front of the room.

“For my talent, I need permission to cum. Mistress Haru, will you let me cum tonight for purposes of demonstrating my talent?”

Haru smiled. “Good boy, Ren. Yes, you may.”

Ren smiled, then laid down on the ground. “When I first started subbing, I was hesitant to be humiliated. I had a lot of experience as a dom, but wasn’t sure if humiliation play was for me. But now…”

He swung his legs overtop of his body, aiming his leaking cock at his own face. Sumire cheered from the crowd, assumedly celebrating his flexibility and not his upcoming self-facial. 

He jerked his cock fast and hard, trying to push himself towards an orgasm from adrenaline alone. As he jerked, he began to speak louder and louder, growing in volume as well as speed. 

“I NOW KNOW THAT MISTRESS HARU KNOWS WHAT WILL GIVE ME PLEASURE. I RESPECT HER WHIMS AND DEGRADE MYSELF FOR HER. THIS FACIAL IS IN HER HONOUR - OH I’M CUMMING!”

Ren’s cock fired off with excitement, dropping semen all the way down his face.

“Good show, Ren!” Haru said, with a proud smile. “Go and sit back down - Ryuji can lick the semen off of your face.”

Ryuji looked as if he was about to object, but Ann said “Hey, Ryuji. If you lick it all off, then I’ll give you a special reward… Maybe one that involves that quartley orgasm being today, okay?”

Ryuji said nothing, but crawled to Ren and began to lick.

“Good boy.” Haru responded. “Who’s next?”

Makoto smiled and crawled up to the front of the room, sitting next to Haru.

She began her speech as if it was an infomercial, advertising her talent as a solution to an every day problem.

“Hello! You may all know me as Makoto, but, in this position, I have no name. I am simply Haru’s slutty toy for her use.”

“Makoto’s such a good sub...” Futaba sighed. “I’m almost jealous…”

“Now, this may come as a surprise to you all,” Makoto continued, “because I am your dom. In fact, I have heard it said that I am harsher as a mistress then Haru.”

“Yeah, uh, Haru never does bastinado!” Ann affirmed. “I’m on my feet all the time. That shit hurts.”

“You have some intense paddles…” Ren agreed.

“Both good examples!” Makoto replied. “However, it is true that I am Haru’s sluttoy. Yet, Haru is a busy woman. I cannot expect that a CEO and entrepreneur and MA student will always have time to use me like the pathetic horny toy that I truly am. So, how do I get my fix of submission when Haru is too busy?”

“I don’t know, you could actually let us dom you for once?” Ryuji suggested.

“Or I could try out wax play with you again, Ryuji.” Makoto responded, voice dripping with faux-sweetness.

Haru laughed and spoke up, playing along with Makoto’s information style. “I don’t know, Makoto! How do you get your submission fix without your generous mistress?”

Makoto tore off her clothes in one smooth motion, revealing her body, covered with a variety of drawings and phrases. “My solution is self-body-writing. I have spent hours practicing to ensure that I can properly and legibly write out exactly the kinds of slut that I am on my own body. For example!”

Makoto retrieved a marker from her discarded clothing and began to write “HARU’S” on her own forehead while talking. “I can write Haru’s name on me, as a reminder that I am hers. Haru will often label her personal possessions to avoid confusion, like her binders and folders. As I am also a possession of hers, akin to a fleshlight, it is fitting for me to have such a label.”

“Fantasicating use of white space and contrast” Yusuke muttered to himself.

“I think you're missing the point dude…” Ryuji responded.

“Equally fitting,” Makoto continued, “is for me to be labelled with terms that some consider to be degrading. For example!” She wrote “WH” on one cheek and “RE” on the other, making her face read “HARU’S WHORE” which her open mouth forming the “O.” “I am now properly labelled as Haru’s whore. I take no shame in this label, as Haru deserves me. Naturally, this particular approach to writing works best when combined with a ring gag, but I cannot use one during my demonstration.”

Haru sighed. “You should have told me about this plan in detail… I would have been willing to do the talking for you, Makoto!”

Makoto’s face burned red under the writing. “I’m sorry Mistress, but please do not concern yourself with my presentation. Your presence is enough.”

Haru laughed. “Carry on then.”

Makoto nodded and stood up, gesturing to her body. “As you can see, I prepared other examples of writing all over my body. I’ll run you through the highlights.” Makoto pushed out her chest. “My boobs read ‘pull me,’ as a reminder of my enjoyment of bain. My stomach has a dart board drawn on it, if Haru wishes to use me for target practice - either with foam darts, her squirt, or even her pee.”

“Makoto! We’ve never done that.” Haru replied, more than a little shocked.

Makoto blushed redder than she already was. “I know an object like me is not supposed to have her own desires…” she started.

“But you’re secretly into watersports?” Ann finished. “Amazing!”

Haru nodded. “Maybe next session in private; I’ll have a surprise for you.”

Makoto stammered, stressed by having gone off-script. “I’ll… look forward to it, mistress. Now… As for my writing, I have ‘Edge Me’ written above my pussy lips. This serves to remind me that my pleasure comes from service, as it should not be assumed that I’m going to be granted the pleasure of an orgasm. Finally!” Makoto turned around, bent over, and spread her ass cheeks, which had “GAPE ME” written on them. “I have ‘Gape Me’ written on my asscheeks, as a reminder of Mistress Haru’s favourite activity to do with me. She loves to gape my ass and make me remember that I’m her anal whore…”

Still bent over, Makoto finished her speech by yelling a proud declaration. “WHICH I AM. HER LOYAL, DEDICATED ANAL WHORE PET!”

The assembled subs proceeded to clap for her demonstration, like it was an actual educational talk. Haru joined in the clapping, though she participated by clapping on Makoto’s ass.

“Thank you for the detailed and informative talk, Makoto!” Haru declared. “So… Who’s next? You got a tough act to follow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry Makoto's demonstration went on for so long; bodywriting is hot and underused.
> 
> If anyone has suggestions, share them in the comments!


End file.
